Small Case of Amnesia
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Sometimes, she just wanted to disappear. The Universe didn't seem to have anything important going on that day.


**Here's a drop of my Chameleon salt!**

* * *

**Miraculous Ladybug**

**Small Case of Amnesia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Sitting in the back brought a new perspective to Marinette about her classmates and their friendship.

Lila's return showed her a new perspective, actually.

One, anything she says doesn't matter to her "friends" it seems. Proof (_like Alya says_); Moving her seat without Marinette's consent and them not even considering her warnings about Lila's lies.

"_I __**design **__for Jagged Stone! He said he's never owned a cat!"_

"_Whatever, Marinette. Come talk to us after you get off this trip you're on."_

Two, they've shamed her for having feelings. Proof: The glares she got for not wanting to move from the seat she _fought _for.

Three, and after all that, she still cares about them.

After all the social isolation, the glares, the condescending words, and completely ignoring anything she says.

Marinette still holds onto the hope they'll see reason and be her friends again. Going back to the amazing people she knows they are.

That crumbled more and more everyday.

Marinette is...tired. So very tired.

There are nights where she cries about it. Curling up into the tiniest ball and cries about it. Tikki doing her best to comfort while looking out of any purple butterflies.

On some of the worst nights, Marinette wonders if they would care if she up and disappeared. Not run away or get kidnapped, nothing dangerous. Just...vanished.

At first she was horrified that she ever even thought about it, but over time the idea became more appealing.

She could never act on it though. Tikki reminded her chosen that Marinette had her parents, Master Fu, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the red kwami herself. There was so much to stay for.

So much to stay for…

* * *

No one noticed when she snuck off to fight the Akuma, not that she wanted them to.

Still, the sentiment would have been nice.

It wasn't a powerful Akuma, but it was pretty far from the school.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were quick to finish the fight and end with their signature "Pound it!"

The red hero turned to leave when familiar claws lightly rested on her shoulder, careful not to hurt her.

"My Lady?" She turned her head to glance at her partner, pausing at the concern in his green eyes. "Are you okay? I've noticed you've looked more... worn out recently."

Ladybug's shoulders slumped, letting out a silent breath. "Just going through some things, Kitty. I'll be fine."

Chat Noir furrowed her brows in concern. He moved to stand in front of her and held both her shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

A small, genuine smile appeared on her face and she opened her mouth to confirm when her earrings beeped. "Of course, Kitty. I got to go! Bug out!"

Ladybug threw her yo-yo and swung away to the rooftops. She ran across the top, panic filling her throat as the beeps for more frantic.

Spotting a concealed alleyway, Ladybug aimed for it. Just as her foot left the roof a red light covered her and Ladybug turned into Marinette.

Time seemed to slow as both kwami and chosen made eye contact and realized they were falling from a two story drop, without a magical suit for protection. Marinette reached out and cupped Tikki in her hands before pulling the little creature to her chest. She twisted in midair as the ground got closer.

There was a loud crack, pain, then darkness.

* * *

Adrien walked into her second period class, eyes scanning the classroom. He frowned when he noticed one empty seat.

Marinette's seat.

This isn't an unusual occurrence. Marinette is often late to classes and disappears during Akuma attacks. He thinks it involves the anxiety disorder Nino had mentioned the bluenette had in passing.

Adrien looked up a few things that night to see if there was anything he could do to help- off topic.

For some reason, he had a bad feeling about the absence this time.

Adrien went to his seat, letting out a silent sigh of relief when he realized Lila wasn't in class.

He didn't like how...touchy she was.

The blond turned around to Nino and Alya. "Hey, Alya, have you heard from Marinette?"

The brunette looked confused and glanced back, she turned to Adrien with an unconcerned eye.

"Don't worry, Sunshine," Alya pulled out her phone, unlocking it. "I'll text her and she'll just say she's running late, again."

Adrien was unconvinced as he watched Alya send the text, it must have showed on his face because Nino smiled in a reassuring way. "Don't worry, bro. Marinette is usually pretty good about answering her phone."

"Yeah…" The blond turned forward as Lila and the teacher walked in and class started.

* * *

Throughout class Adrien noticed Alya checked her phone fifteen times, each time looking more and more worried. This, in turn, made Adrien's concern grow.

Panic twisted his chest as his brain came up with ideas on why Marinette wasn't answering her best friend's texts.

_What if she's trapped somewhere?_

_What if Marinette was kidnapped?_

_What if she was hurt somewhere calling for help and no one can hear her?_

_What if Marinette ran away?_

Adrien jumped when the bell rang, startling him out of his dark thoughts. Five seconds after his phone went off.

**Class Group Chat :D**

**Alya: Guys Mari isn't answering her phone and I'm getting worried**

**Alya: I'm going to the bakery at lunch if anyone wants to come with**

A few students responded, but Adrien ignored them. He packed up his stuff and started walking to his next class, scrolling through his contacts for Marinette's.

**Princess**

** Hey, Mari. I'm worried about you so please text me back that you're o****kay.**

He really hoped she was okay.

* * *

There was a groan in the empty alleyway and the sound of garbage shifting as a blue-haired girl blinked her bluebell eyes open.

Where was she?

How did she get here?

...who was she?

The gave another low groan as she used her arms to push herself up. She stopped with a gasp as black splotches danced across her vision and pain flared in her head. Blinking rapidly, the splotches disappeared, but the head pain remained.

"Marinette!"

A red blur stopped in front of her face and the girl gasped, stumbling back but stopped with a flinch when her head pain flared up. She looked at the creature in fear and shock.

"W-What are you?! How d-do you know me! I don't even know me who am I?!"

The little flying creature frowned in concern. "Marinette! It's me, Tikki. Your kwami."

"Is Marinette my name?" The bluenette reached towards a particularly painful spot on her head, wincing when the pain spiked at the touch. "My kwami? What's a kwami?"

"Oh no, you must have amnesia from hitting your head when we landed!" Tikki gasped, little paws flying to her mouth as she tried to think of what to do.

The girl, she supposed her name was Marinette, pulled her hand back from her head and spotted the blood on her fingers. She winced. "Oh, that's not good."

Tikki flew closer to her chosen. "We should go to Master Fu, he'll know what to do."

"I don't know who this Master Fu is, but if he can help I guess I could trust you."

The kwami gave a watery smile.

* * *

Only Alya, Nino, and Adrien were able to stop by the bakery. The others either had plans, wanted to stay at school in case Marinette came back, or went to look for the class representative in her usual lunch spots.

Lila seemed to be completely avoiding the situation.

The little bell above the door rang as they walked into the bakery, the early lunch rush just ending.

"Hey, kids," Sabine grinned, but it fell when she realized her daughter wasn't with them. "Is Marinette not with you? She hasn't come by for her lunch yet."

Emotion twisted painfully in Adrien's chest as his entire body turned cold.

"Actually, that's why we're here," Alya swallowed the lump in her throat. "Marinette disappeared after first period and hasn't answered out texts. Everyone is worried about her."

Sabine's frown deepened and she pulled out her phone. The ringing echoed through the almost empty bakery when she put it on speaker.

For every unanswered ring the air got more and more thick.

When Marinette's voicemail started Sabine spun around.

"Tom!"

* * *

Marinette followed Tikki cautiously, bluebell eyes constantly glancing around.

"Here we are!" The red kwami cheered, gesturing to the wooden door.

Marinette hesitated, but went inside. She went through another door into a Chinese-style room.

Inside was a short old man. He turned to her with a surprised look, but it turned into a warm smile.

"Marinette, it's always nice for you to visit. What can I do for you?"

"Master," Tikki flew up to the old man. "We have a big problem."

The man's face turned serious, he glanced up at Marinette. Noticing the blood on her head and neck, he turned his eyes back to Tikki.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

"An unfortunate accident," Master Fu nodded as he gently wrapped Marinette's head, giving an apologetic look when she winced. "But the most important thing is getting your memories back."

"How do we do that?" The bluenette asked, taking a small sip of her tea. "I don't even remember my own name, let-alone fixing amnesia."

"Do not worry," The old man stepped away when he finished bandaging the poor girl's head. "The Ladybug MIraculous can heal your concussion and bring back your memories."

"Okay, sounds like a deus ex machina," Marinette blinked a few times. "How does it work?"

"Lay down."

The bluenette raised a suspicious eyebrow, but laid on her back. Master Fu grabbed his gong and banged on it a few times, muttering words under his breath.

A pink glow filled the room.

* * *

Adrien sat on the stairs as students filed out of the school, eyes staring at the ground but not really seeing. The Gorilla had to make a quick errand before picking him up, so he was only left with his thoughts.

Why does every incredible woman close to him have to disappear? First his Mom and now Marinette. Is this some kind of curse?

A small weight appeared on his shoulder and Adrien glanced over. Plagg looked at him with understanding green eyes. The kwami blinked slowly before nuzzling the blond's neck, a purr of comfort emanating from the tiny god.

The teen gave a small, thankful smile before it disappeared and he returned to staring at the ground.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, Adrien didn't notice someone nervously stand in front of him.

"H-Hey, Adrien, a-are you okay-y?"

Green eyes widened and he slowly looked up. That stutter…

_Marinette._

There she was, in all her nervous glory. Standing in front of him like she hasn't been missing all day.

Adrien shot up and pulled her into a tight hug, hiding his face in her shoulder and taking a deep breath.

_Cookies. Herbal tea. Garbage._

He honestly didn't care.

Marinette gave an adorable squeak, but slowly hugged back.

Adrien's eyes widened and he pulled back, holding the blushing girl's shoulders. He carefully looked her over.

Her hair and clothes were ruffled and bandages wrapped around her head. There was a few already fading bruises on her arms and one on her left cheek. There was no sign of hidden injuries, but he still wanted to be sure.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Marinette squeaked and blushed even darker. "I-I-I'm okay, promise! Just t-took a b-big fall a-and got a b-bit of a concussion. A-A nice old man h-helped me figure things o-out."

Adrien sighed, relaxing for the first time since he noticed his friend gone. He smiled, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Everyone has been worried about you."

The bluenette looked skeptical at that, it broke his heart to see her doubt her friends.

"Alya has been texting and calling you all day, Nino skipped after lunch to look for you, and we went to the bakery."

Marinette's face turned to sheepish guilt. "I forgot to change my phone last night so it was dead. I'm sorry I made everyone so worried."

Adrien pulled her back into another hug. "I don't know what we would do without you, Marinette."

The bluenette blushed and tried to stutter out a sentence, but ultimately failed. She sighed and slumped against him.

The blond never thought he would miss that stutter.

"Let me walk you home."

* * *

**This was mostly about the class realizing what they had when it was gone, lucky for them, Marinette was only gone for a day.**

**Five minutes before posting I realized this was similar to ChaoticNeutral's Missing (good story btw). No, this was not based or inspired by it, this is me kind of reflecting on Marinette cause I was in a similar-ish situation a long time ago on wanting to disappear because I was alone in a room full of friends. Except being a superhero on the Universe's "I Love Messing With This Person" List, Marientte got her wish in a way.**


End file.
